1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for receiving TACAN signals, more specifically an arrangement arranged to determine the value of a TACAN bearing angle TAC given by EQU TAC=(.phi.135/9)+k.multidot.40.degree.
where k(0.ltoreq.k&lt;9) must be chosen such that: EQU .vertline.TAC-.phi.15 .vertline..ltoreq.20.degree.
The phase shift angles .phi.15 and .phi.135 of the 15 Hz and 135 Hz beacon pulse modulating signals, respectively, are defined by signals received at the aircraft in the form of pulses whose amplitude y(t) as a function of the time "t" can be written: EQU y(t)=a sin (.omega.t+.phi.15)+b sin (9.omega.t+.phi.135)+c+n(t)
where a, b, c, .omega. are constants and n(t) is a noise component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrangements of this type are used in aerial navigation. They have for their object to determine the position of aircraft in which they are installed. This position is determined with respect to a beacon which transmits locating signals. The known arrangements use phase-locking circuits to determine the values .phi.135 and .phi.15. These circuits do not have a satisfactory behaviour as regards sudden variations in the input level of the pulses and rapid changes in the position of the aircraft.